<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you (and needles) make me nervous by doiezens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100268">you (and needles) make me nervous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens'>doiezens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Oneshot, Shy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, dotae are best friends!!, doyoung is scared of needles :(, jaehyun has tattoos, jaehyun works at a piercing shop, piercing shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>doyoung gets his first piercing, hes nervous but the handsome man who pierces his ear makes him even more nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you (and needles) make me nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first jaedo oneshot!! i wrote this at around 3am so i apologize if they are any grammatical errors, with that being said i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“pleaseeee doyoungie!” </p>
<p>doyoung shakes his head “no, taeyong!! you know needles make me nervous..” taeyong huffs in annoyance and pouts “but we would look cute with matching piercings, i promise they don’t hurt” doyoung takes a second to think and apparently a second too long as taeyong takes his silence as a yes and starts dragging doyoung to the shop while doyoung tries to argue but eventually gives up as they reach the shop.</p>
<p>they open the door to the shop and at the front desk is the most intimidating yet handsome man doyoung has ever seen, a man who looks a little taller than doyoung with black hair, muscles, and oh my god, a huge neck tattoo!!</p>
<p>the other man looks up at a doyoung and taeyong and smiles, doyoung almost faints on spot, he has dimples too.. can a man get anymore perfect?!</p>
<p>“hello, im jaehyun! what can i do for you two today?” taeyong smiles brightly “me and my best friend doyoung want to get ear piercings!” jaehyun quickly grabs a binder from his shelf and hands it taeyong, “interesting! heres a binder of all the different ear piercing placements, once you both choose we can get started as soon as possible!” </p>
<p>taeyong looks at the photos and gasps “i love the industrial, ill get that! doie which one do you want?” doyoung feels sweaty and nervous, he flushes in embarrassment “w-which one is the least painful..?” jaehyun softly laughs “in my opinion i would say the rook,” he walks closer to doyoung and points at the rook piercing, “-hurts the least besides the regular earlobe piercing” doyoung considers the earlobe but then he suddenly remembers how attractive jaehyun is and wants to impress him so he decides to go with the rook.</p>
<p>jaehyun’s coworker, johnny, takes taeyong so he can get his industrial pierced while jaehyun leads doyoung into the room next, jaehyuns sits doyoung down on the chair and cleans the ear, and with a sharpie marks the spot where the rook is, doyoung can feel himself getting more and more scared, he feels himself shaking a bit; but tries to play it off cool so he doesnt make a fool of himself, but doyoung isnt the good at hiding things.</p>
<p>“you alright?” jaehyun asks and doyoung nods “sorry.. just a little scared, im not the biggest fan of needles but taeyong wanted me to get a piercing with him..”  doyoung is scared jaehyun would just judge him but instead, “its alright to be scared, but know that i wont hurt you, it’ll be over soon” and its oddly way more comforting than doyoung thought it would be, so he nods and takes a deep breath, he flinches when he feels a sharp pain, but it barely lasts a second, he keeps his eyes shut tightly and only opens them when jaehyun places his hand on top of doyoungs, when he opens his eyes jaehyun tells him its done and hands him a mirror and wow, i look.. good? doyoung thinks, he never had a good self esteem but for once he thinks he looks okay.</p>
<p>doyoung and jaehyun meet taeyong outside, where the two best friends admire eachothers new piercings, finally taeyong pays, and as theyre about to leave jaehyun shouts, “hey doyoung!” taeyong says he’ll wait for doyoung outside so, doyoung turns around and then jaehyun runs up to him, dimples on full display, ears slightly red, a habit jaehyun has when hes nervous.</p>
<p>“um sorry if this might seem weird but.. i cant stop thinking about how cute you are? i want to get to know you more, if you want?” jaehyun tries his best to not stumble over his words and doyoung stares in shock before snapping back to reality, “o-oh yeah of course!” jaehyuns gives doyoung a paper with his number on it.</p>
<p>“so.. how about us, tomorrow night at 7pm? you can text me your address and i’ll pick you up from there?” doyoung blushes and agrees and let out his brightest smile, jaehyun feels himself fall deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>“i’ll see you tomorrow then, doie!”</p>
<p>“tomorrow it is, jaehyun” and doyoung walks out of the shop, blush spread in his cheeks and giggling like a fool.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>